Artemis's Son
by Michael Yew
Summary: This is about Matthew Ryder a son of Artemis who has to go on a quest with Thaila and two other hunters. But when things get interesting they'll see some old faces.
1. The not so Maiden Huntress

This is my second please tell me if this was good I really try hard on these

…...

I'm Matthew Ryder and well I'm the first child of Artemis. Apparently if Artemis breaks her word on the maiden pact then it's ok, but if her hunters do it's not ok. Most guys are probably out there saying "man you're around super attractive girls 24/7, but you can't date them or anything ". That's not exactly how it works though, they treat me as a brother and it's kind of like one big family but there's just one person who doesn't get along with me and that's Thalia Grace. She finds me I don't know what's beneath and I quote "a stupid boy that should never have existed".

Can someone please tell me why she's acts like that? From what I heard she has two cousins both boys Nico and Percy. Also she had a friend Luke for many years that's a guy. Plus come on, Artemis was almost smitten with Orion a son of Poseidon. So I should get on with the important stuff. I wield a Celestial Bronze sword also a spear that turns into a flashlight I know real cool object. My story is about how we encountered something very strange and the most dangerous quest that Artemis has ever sent her troops on.


	2. Thaila's Not so Shocking opinion on boys

Guys thanks for reviewing by the way about my grammar I'm sorry about it but im only twelve. I'll make sure to fix any mistakes that I have

…

Thaila's Pov

So everybody's wondering what happened to make Artemis get smitten with a man. Well you guys kind of already know the answer. 5,000 years without a man is pretty long. Anyway we have this annoying boy Matthew whose Artemis's son and he doesn't even use a bow. I just wish that I could have been that child of Artemis, plus Matthew probably isn't going to fall in Artemis's footsteps and not be married forever well you know…. Ah whatever.


	3. The Quest to Stop 10 Foot Tall Warriors

Thank you everyone for the reviews, and please loom at my other story Sons of Death it's about Nico and how he discovers he has a brother. Also Mathew's Pov. Most of my stories have been short but I think that this one makes up for it thanks for it. Thank You.

…

So we discovered that Kronos had died, and well after the titan died we didn't have anything going on. We discovered a month after the war that Atlas and Prometheus had come out of hiding. It turns out that that they have been attacking half-bloods and building an army. So Thaila, Natalie, Jessica, and I were going on a quest to stop them. By the way Natalie and Jessica are hunters. We packed everything we needed and set off. Artemis called Apollo and he gave us a lift to Nebraska, and yes Atlas and Prometheus are stupid for not picking Hawaii to set up their base. We got picked up by Apollo in a red Ferrari with flames. Not stupid poser flames, but real flames. With my luck however we got put in Volkswagen because we couldn't leave Thaila behind. The hunters stayed in the back while I sat up front. So me and Apollo started taking and well let's say that if I hadn't had my iPod, I would've had to listen about how an internal combustion engine was made. When we got out of the car Thaila immediately said "you forgot didn't you. That sent me into red alert, I remembered everything. Water check ambrosia and nectar check weapons in case of sudden homicidal mythical monster attack check. She said "the map" like I was four years old. I then said "Oh my gods I forgot the map you know a map of Nebraska that we can't get even if were in the state," I said sarcastically. "One more thing" she said "did you remember the money". "Yes I have the Dramachas". "No I mean regular money Arrow head". At that moment I realized two things. Number one never let Thaila correct you and number two don't let her give you a nickname or it sticks with you until you die.


	4. Hairbrushes Start Problems

Thank you for reviewing. By the way DogsAreAwsome thanks for talking about my grammar I need to fix that. Then there's one other thing I needed to talk about the short chapters. With the short chapters the reason I do that is, so you get two or three chapters a day. Anyway thank for reviewing. Mathew's Pov

…

Apparently I will be called Arrow head for the rest of my life, so I guess I have to get used to it. Anyway, we went to go get a map, so we went to a shop and bought one. If you're wondering how we got it, Thaila used some sort of mist thing where she snaps her finger and people think that stuff is something else. So we got a map, and apparently the sign actually read maps cost one hairbrush. I learned something useful though, if Thaila tells you to close your eyes you usually get punched in the gut. "So what do you need for the quest Thaila" Jessica said. "Well I need some coke, a slice of pizza, and a." Maybe we shouldn't take that much considering were giving him a hairbrush with some ragged greasy hair in it". "What did you just say moron!" "You heard me pinecone breath." Jessica and Natalie intervened and said "whoa Matthew stop being an idiot and Thaila stop being a jerk". Natalie told me "you know you mess with Thaila you might not see your thirteenth birthday." "Fine but she needs to stop she's being a jerk. She's always bringing me down, calling me names, and apparently if I close my eyes she'll makes me almost puke."


	5. Boy's keep getting dumber

Thanks for reviewing by the way I'm sorry I know everyone might want Matthew to hook up with Thaila, but she's still a hunter. Plus those things kind of break the storyline and make it just a romance. I'm no good at righting romances I have more of a knack for humor action. Thaila's Pov. By the way the boy is not Luke or Mathhew in case you have any confusion.

…

After the fight I stomped off with Natalie and Jessica tailing me. I kept running until they were out of breath and I just kept going after about thirty minutes I stopped. I then found myself face to face with a boy, and I guess he could tell that I was said. He was either 12 or 13. He said "what's wrong, you look depressed" I said "it's nothing go away" "don't you think Artemis would not like you this way" he said. "How do you know about Artemis"? "I took wild guess, gods your stupid I'm a child of Apollo." Great go away". "I don't think I want to do that" ok well close your eyes and I'll tell you something" "Nope". That kid, I knew was going to annoy me, so I ran away. Then I got tackled from behind and it was Matthew. "Get off Arrow head" I said. "We got to go Natalie and Jessica are waiting follow me"." Wait then why'd you tackle me". Because you're just so easy to tackle.


	6. Most Boring Place Ever or Train Station

Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate all the support. Matthew's Pov. By the way sorry about Thaila being a little OCC. By the say that you're favorite POJ character is your favorite. I'm sorry about some of the speech I'm a pretty much a Californian stereo type that says dude all the time and my speech sometimes gets incorporated into the characters.

…

When we got back no one was their Jessica and Natalie were gone. But there was a note that said meet meat Rock Creek Station in one hour or the two hunters die – Alecto. "You know what this means Mathew." We are not having a fun day." "No!" "They're Hades servants, but I think I know who's going to be there." "Who". "My cousin Nico di Angelo".

"Wait why would your threaten you like that." "He just did that and made it seem like Alecto did it so that we thought it was Hades and we would come rushing down here. "So what do you think he needs?" "I don't know"

"Hey cuz long time" "What do you need Nico". "Artemis told me to do this and well she told me to help you". "Why not Annabeth or Percy". "You take one you take all" "Ah so why'd you accept Death breath." I giggled and Nico turned to me and gave me a stare that I thought could stare into my soul." So you're a son of Hades". "No I'm a son of Iris that's why I where all black". "Sorry dude so your emo". "No it's just easier to use my powers". "Can you show me"? "Well I guess I can get some guys with swords and ….." "Nico" "Thaila just kidding okay where's Natalie and Jessica". "Maybe at the snack bar."


	7. Why are Godesses Alway Right

Thanks everybody for the reviews. I decided to add Nico to the story since it was either him or Percy, and Percy would kind of be a bummer. Yah I know your all saying that Nico's a big one. Sorry to all Thalico fans, but it's not a romance. Also don't forget to review. Nico's Pov

…

So what happened was I was in the New Orleans graveyard. I was approached by a 12-13 year old girl. I immediately said "you approach me after last time". "Your sister did what she wanted to do; it is no business of yours of what she does." "Back to the point what do you want?" "My lieutenant and two hunters are on a quest with my son, in Nebraska and need help." So you came to me a son of Hades. Not another famous hero like. Annabeth, Percy, or maybe one of Apollo's kids, plus Thaila and me aren't that close." "You are one of the most powerful demigods." "What's in it for me I could shadow travel their and end up passing out." "Well how angry would Percy be if Thaila died and you were to blame?" "Fine just tell me what I need to do." "So that's how you ended up here Nico" Thaila said. "Come with me lets go take a walk and catch up."


	8. Girls Don't Think I'm Cute um Again

Matthew's Pov.

…...

How in Hades does Nico get along with Thaila, and when I try to be nice I get punched in the gut? So I talked to Natalie and Jessica about who Nico is. "So who is Nico di Angelo?" "A son of Hades, Cousin of Percy and Thaila." "He seems pretty creepy." "He's actually kind of cute he he." "Aren't you supposed to not do that?" "I think it's probably ok." "Ok so do you think I look cute?" "Eh a little". I didn't exactly like that answer, but I guess most guys wouldn't. Sorry never told you what I look like. I have black hair a few freckles like the hunters have, and slightly tan skin. Apparently though my mom couldn't pick someone with a big build, so I have a pretty thin build it's about the size of Nico's. Just then Thaila and Nico got back laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?" "Nothing it's just we were talking about what it was like when we figured out we were demigods." "So what was funny?" "Don't tell him Thaila." "When he saw his first monster he was playing some geeky Greek mythology game." "Thaila please." "He said it's a manticore, it has 3,000 attack points." "Oh my gods Nico you were such a dork." "Were?" Thaila said. Nico was blushing; I guess it's some son of Hades thing. "Shut up pinecone face" Nico said. "C'mon Nicki don't be like that". "I don't like to be called that." "Ok". "Let's get moving"


	9. Son of Death Doesn't Mean Not Knocking

Matthew's Pov

….

I had a dream that I was underground in some sort of lair. There were about a hundred monsters. Two 10 foot tall people were talking to a kid who looked like 14-15."Michael Yew child of Apollo I Atlas and my companion Prometheus command you to surrender to the might of the Titans". "Never you stupid oaf, if I get out of here I will pry your limbs off one by one." "You mean the expedition that comes to kill us I believe puny demigod." "A daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades are coming I'd be scared if I were you." "Ooh I'm scared he's just a 13 year old kid that banished Minos." "Ok well you should be scared of Thaila she'll snap your head off and banish you to Tartarus…wait." "How did you get out of your duty?" "Ouranas stopped falling." "Of course he did." I woke up ad it was eight in the morning so I got up. I was in some nice hotel room. I guess we had to pay another hairbrush to stay at a hotel. So I got out of my shorts and I was in a shirt and my boxers when someone bursts through my door. "Dude what the Hades are you doing in here." "Chill out we're both guys it would be different if it was Natalie, Jessica. Or Tha…" "Got it now get out!" "Ok ok geez." As soon as he was out I started thinking about the kid in my dream. How did he know about Nico and Thaila? Most of all did they know about this kid,


	10. When do problems stop

I'm back for the second time and this time this story will go on and on for a while no more discontinued or stalled being updated every day also if anyone can contact DogsAreAwesome I will give you anything that's in my power. Again thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. Thaila's Pov

…

As I got out of bed I thought about how far we had gotten. We went around the country and along the way I met up with my cousin and met a son of Apollo that I had sworn I'd seen before at camp. I knew that as soon as I told what had happened then something bad might happen worse was I knew that someone knew something about this kid. A good thing to focus on was that he could help us with defeating Atlas and Prometheus. Bad news was that if he was like Apollo then I would have to get earplugs. I got ready and just, because of Nico I decided to not talk about it. If you're wondering why it's that when we went off to talk he told me about Bianca and a bunch of other important stuff, but I didn't get worried. I thought that he would get mad that I was worried about a son of Apollo instead of him.


	11. Living is Apparently Not Good

Nico's Pov and please Review.

…

I screwed up big time. I brought someone back again. There was another time before yah but that's another story. I brought Michael Yew back from the underworld. I did it because well he saved me while Percy and my sister where on the quest when she… you know. I owed him. Also he took me into the forest and well I was 10 so I disturbed a hellhound. Good news I learned how a hellhound shadow travels bad news it ran 1o feet and crashed me into a tree. So I got ready and prepared to go down when I got down Mathew and Thaila ran there at the exact same time. Matthew said" I had a dream about this guy called Michael Yew and he was a son of Apollo and taken hostage." "That's the kid I encountered in the park when I ran away." Thaila said. Thaila then looked at me and said "Michael Yew died during the Titan war didn't he?" I said "I think so." "Also I may have brought him back." "What in hades were you thinking you could get killed also you risk our lives that's just disgraceful." "I'm sorry I just need go." I then shadow traveled to somewhere where I could think. I went to the New Orleans graveyard and summoned someone. "Zoe Nightshade please." "Ah hello Nico you shouldn't have taken him back." "You know what never mind goodbye."


	12. The Underground Base

Thaila's Pov

…...

I know what you're thinking that was bad. I didn't mean to I just I sometimes do that. Thing is Nico's like a little brother. Plus if it wasn't for him I would be dead, Percy would be dead and everyone in Manhattan would be dead. He convinced Hades to not kill me or Percy to. Also he's not liked by anyone, except Percy, me, and Annabeth. We decided to go on without him. When everyone was ready we headed out and we talked about it Matthew said to go underground. We didn't know where underground so we just guessed subway and we were right there was a secret passageway under the tracks, but when we got down there it was a trap. We were pushed down 3 flights of stairs and taken away by 20 dracaena. Me, Jessica, and Natalie were taken to a cage and Mathew was taken somewhere else. I wished that I hadn't chased Nico away underground is a child of Hades territory. If I had ever learned anything it was that Nico held onto stuff. And if he helped us then I would get mad at him for getting mad at me then he would go flying back by a thunderbolt then he would make the ground under me go down like ten feet then I would climb back up and I would pull out my spear he would get sword out we would fight for a while Matthew, Jessica, and Natalie would get between us then we would end up all fighting.

Matthews Pov

…...

I had never thought that in about three days I would I would get in a few fights with Thaila, meet the son of hades, figure out that you can bring people back from death, and get captured by a bunch of ugly snake women. So when I got escorted I finally saw the cave. The entrance from which we came was just some stairs and at the bottom a 10x10 space with a door and cage. But when I came into the main cave it would have been beautiful if I hadn't been about to be killed by homicidal Greek monsters. It had blue crystals covering every inch of the wall and the floor was made out of granite. Then there were a bunch of tents on the left side of the cave. The cave was also really big about as big as a football field. I got taken to Atlas. He then said" hello son of Artemis I see that your little friends were captured." "I also see the son of hades ran away I'm not surprised." He only had the courage to stand up to my Uncle Kronos." "You know you will lose there is a camp of eighty demigods including Percy Jackson" I said. "That is where you are wrong Percy Jackson has gone missing." "What happened?!" I yelled. "Honestly I do not know" he said. "I heard a little thump then Wham! In comes Nico and the rest of the hunters burst in killing the whole army in about 4 minutes then I saw Natalie, Jessica, and Thaila coming in. I ran up to them and hugged them. Good you survived arrow head. Back at you pinecone breath. But the battle wasn't over Atlas and Prometheus had made this energy bubble that absorbed every attack.


	13. The Event

This may seem like the last chapter but it's not. Thaila's Pov

…

As the titans shield was being weakened they decided to vanish we all averted our eyes except for one person that person's name. Matthew Ryder. All we found was his sword. I still can't believe he's gone. He was like a little brother. We decided to make a shroud for him. Since he probably wouldn't want something girly on his shroud to Nico. But no he didn't make it really Hades like. He put a sword, spear, and flames on it. We burned it and everyone said a few words, except Nico who tried to look dignified, but I saw a tear come down his cheek. "I thought that he was a big pest and that if a time came where he would have to risk his life he wouldn't man up, but he proved me wrong."

Nico's Pov

I never thought that the guy had it into him but he did. By the way that tear was not because of me a bug flew into my eye. I thought that if I ever cried it would be because of something else. And um nothing has ever happened that made me cry.

Thaila's Pov

Nico came to see me after the ceremony, and he did something that I never thought he would do in a million years he hugged me and said "I can't believe he's gone Thaila. Why couldn't they have taken me? "It's ok wait can't you just say hi to him?" No I can't Thaila everyone I get close to dies. He decided to get reborn." "Listen Nico you need to forget about this." No I can't you're all I have left. Percy's gone Matthew's dead what am I supposed to down." Then he did something even more unexpected he cried his guts out.'' We went to the hades cabin and Nico laid down and I laid next to him and said "it'll be ok. Well good night." "Thaila." "Yes" "I love you." "You too kid good night"

The End

Epilogue 3rd Pov

Nico went the next morning in search of Percy. Thaila and the hunters attacked all the monsters they found while searching for Percy. Natalie and Jessica stayed with the hunters. Michael Yew went back to Apollo's cabin and became the cabin leader again.


End file.
